


new beginnings;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: “Maybe… just maybe it’d be a good idea if we find Yennefer?”“Absolutely not,” he said. “We don’t need her help.”“I- I’m not saying you’re not enough, Geralt,” he assured him. “But… Cirilla might need two teachers. Considering her amount of power, that’s not- well, shocking.”/Geralt is having a hard time training Cirilla. Jaskier makes a suggestion. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1560





	new beginnings;

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey think this one is kinda cute hope y'all enjoy  
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

Geralt walked down the dirt path, leading Roach. Jaskier peered down at him every few minutes and said the same thing, “I don’t mind walking, you know.”

“I know,” would be Geralt’s reply.

Jaskier couldn’t say he wasn’t warmed by the act of kindness, though. He smiled and patted Cirilla’s hands, folded together around his waist.

It’d been almost two months since Geralt had discovered the young girl in the woods and Jaskier could say, confidently, they had gotten over any bumps in the road. Cirilla treated him with full respect now, and Jaskier… well, he secretly kind of adored her.

Geralt had been trying to train her, too, but they were still having quite a few hiccups in that particular department. Cirilla was too strong for her own good and her powers relied heavily, if not entirely, on her emotions.

A few minutes passed and finally the town was in view.

“Finally,” Jaskier sighed, patting Cirilla’s hands again. “A real bath.”

Geralt eyed him, almost smiling, and a shiver went down Jaskier’s spine. It’d been so long since they’d- well. Mostly they’d just been kissing with a few rushed handjobs here and there. Having a healthy, consistent sex life with a child tagging along was difficult, to say the least.

“Jaskier,” Cirilla said worriedly. “Are you cold?”

Geralt looked away, and Jaskier could tell from the tense line of his shoulders he was holding back laughter. He grinned, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m fine, Ciri, thank you.”

Geralt climbed in the bath first, sighing as the hot water washed over every inch of his aching body. Jaskier dipped a toe in the water and tsked disapprovingly.

“You and your hot water,” he scolded.

Geralt shrugged, leaning back. “Well, if you don’t want to join me- ”

“I did not say that,” Jaskier interrupted, a little too quickly, as he stepped into the bath. He sunk down below the water slowly, their legs tangling in the small space the bath allowed, obviously not intended for more than one person.

Reaching below the water, he found one of Geralt’s legs and stroked it.

“Cirilla is great, really,” Jaskier began, “but Gods, how I’ve missed this.”

Geralt snorted and nudged him with his foot. “Turn around,” he instructed, and Jaskier obeyed without missing a beat.

He sighed, relaxing, as Geralt’s fingers found his hair.

Geralt silently washed his hair and then his back. When he was finally finished, Jaskier leaned his head back on Geralt’s shoulder with a soft, content sigh.

“I could totally suck your dick right now,” he sighed.

Geralt barked out a laugh even he seemed surprised by. “Fuck, Jaskier.”

“Well, that also works,” he replied lowly, turning around in Geralt’s arms with a wink. Geralt rolled his eyes, entirely fond, as Jaskier leaned in and kissed his jaw. “Hmm, well,” he dropped his hand below the water and wrapped his fingers around Geralt’s cock, half-hard, “this can work, too.”

Geralt growled and lurched forward, burying his face in the cook of Jaskier’s neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin under his ear.

Jaskier groaned softly. Maybe handjobs weren’t so bad, after all.

Jaskier brushed the curtain out of the way and saw Cirilla waiting a few feet down the hall. He had almost forgotten- “Um,” he said lamely.

Cirilla stared at him. Geralt came up behind him, a hand resting on his lower back, before also noticing the young girl.

“Ciri,” he said. “We’re done.”

Cirilla pushed away from the wall and raised her eyebrows. “Oh, I know,” she said, and Jaskier sputtered, “I- we didn’t- ” Grinning toothily, she walked closer. “I’m messing with you, Jaskier,” she said. “Calm down before you hurt yourself.”

He nodded quickly. “Right. Um. Well. Have fun.”

Cirilla pushed the curtains out of the way, still grinning. She disappeared into the washroom and Jaskier turned around, peering up at Geralt.

“I think you’re rubbing off on her,” he said, “and I’m not sure I approve.”

Geralt snorted. “That’s on her grandmother,” he said pointedly, “I’m taking no credit.”

Smiling, Jaskier leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Geralt’s mouth. “Come on,” he lowered his voice, “we should have a few minutes before she’s out.”

Geralt licked his lips. “Lead the way.”

Jaskier sat back and watched, occasionally strumming on his lute, while Geralt tried training Cirilla again. It was middle of the day, sunny, and they had found a perfect spot in the middle of the forest.

After probably an hour, Geralt sighed loudly and called for a break.

Cirilla, poor thing, looked completely dejected as she walked over and sat down, taking a sip of water.

Geralt joined Jaskier, slumping on a rock and burying his face in his hands.

Jaskier watched him for a moment. “Hey,” he said, reaching out and touching his arm. “It’ll be okay. You’re- you’re a great teacher, Geralt.”

“Now I know you’re lying to me,” he muttered with just a hint of amusement.

Jaskier shrugged, leaning into his side, shoulders pressed together. “I’ve… been thinking about something,” he said slowly. “But- um, I know you probably won’t like my suggestion. Or even consider it.”

Geralt looked up. “Jaskier,” he said. “Spit it out.”

He nodded. “Maybe… just maybe it’d be a good idea if we find Yennefer?”

Geralt responded predictably- tensing up and frowning, deeply. “Absolutely not,” he said. “We don’t need her help.”

Jaskier nodded again. “I- I’m not saying you’re not enough, Geralt,” he assured him, reaching down and squeezing his thigh. “But… Cirilla might need two teachers. Considering her amount of power, that’s not- well, shocking.”

“Okay,” Geralt said, and Jaskier relaxed a little. “We can find another mage.”

Jaskier sighed loudly. “Geralt,” he said in that way of his. “We know there’s some- some connection between them. I don’t think we can fight destiny forever.” He searched for Geralt’s hand, gripping it. “Wouldn’t you prefer we do this on our own terms?”

Geralt stared at him and finally, gently squeezed his hand. “Fine,” he conceded.

“Do you want to tell her?” he prompted. “Or should I?”

Geralt looked over at Cirilla, all curled up, hugging her knees with a frown. “I’ll do it,” he said. Standing up, he paused for a second and ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.

He grinned up at him. “Go on,” he said. “You can do it.”

Geralt snorted. “Fuck you,” he said before turning away. “Ciri, we need to talk.”

Jaskier watched, not really listening, as Geralt explained their new plan to the young girl. Cirilla jumped up and hugged Geralt around the waist. Geralt, the fool, awkwardly patted her on the back.

Smiling, he looked up at the sky. It was like they had a little family now, and in a lot of ways Jaskier thought Yennefer needed that, too.

Geralt handed Jaskier his bag of coins, which was a red flag immediately.

“What- ” he started, but Geralt interrupted him breezily, “I’m going to go find Yennefer.”

Cirilla jumped up from the bed. “What are you talking about?”

Jaskier looked over at her. “Yeah,” he agreed. “What are you talking about?”

“We have no idea where Yennefer is,” he said. “The continent is huge. Cirilla still can’t control her powers,” he said, not unkindly, but Cirilla visibly flinched anyway. “Jaskier, you’re- ” he sighed. “You’re human. I think it’s safer if I go by myself and just bring her here.”

Jaskier pressed his lips together and shoved the bag of coins against Geralt’s chest. “No,” he said firmly. “Not happening.”

“Jaskier,” he said, uncharacteristically soft.

He folded his arms over his chest. “You didn’t even think to talk to me about this?” he said. “I don’t- ” he looked over at Cirilla again. “We don’t- ”

Geralt reached out and touched his face. “Jaskier, I’ll be okay. You know that.”

Jaskier stared at him. The worst part? He knew Geralt was right. They’d just slow him down. “Geralt,” he whispered. He took a shaky breath and squared his shoulders. “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

Geralt stroked his cheek, once, with his thumb before pulling away. “I’m hoping a few weeks at most,” he answered, honest as ever. “Depends. Yennefer has a tendency of jumping around and not staying in one place for too long.”

“Do you have to?” Cirilla asked, shuffling closer.

Jaskier reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“As much as it pains me to say this,” Geralt started, side-eyeing Jaskier, “we need her, Cirilla.”

Jaskier rubbed her shoulder. “He’ll- he’ll be okay,” he assured her weakly.

He believed that, too, but somehow believing that didn’t stop the burn of tears. Geralt stepped forward and wrapped them both in his arms. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he said.

“I know,” he answered quietly, squaring his shoulders. “Be safe.”

Geralt pulled back and nodded curtly. He looked down at Cirilla and almost smiled. “Take care of him, okay?”

She laughed, sudden and sharp, and leaned into Jaskier’s side. “I will.”

Jaskier couldn’t help Cirilla train, for obvious reasons, so they mostly just explored the town and surrounding forests. He noticed her worn gloves and bought her a new pair.

“But- ” she started.

He smiled brightly and handed them to her. “Geralt won’t mind,” he assured her, which he truly believed. Even a fool could see Geralt wanted the best for her.

Cirilla smiled back, almost shyly, and slipped her old gloves off, replacing them.

Feeling good, Jaskier started off through the market again. Cirilla followed after him. For a few minutes they were silent, just quietly glancing at carts together before moving on.

“I’m bored,” she said eventually.

Jaskier grinned, side-eyeing her. “I’ve never heard you say those words around Geralt before,” he said.

Cirilla shrugged, looking a bit sheepish. “If I said them around Geralt, he’d just make me train more.”

“Fair,” he conceded, suddenly feeling protective of the witcher. “He only wants the best for you, you know.”

Cirilla nodded, rubbing her new gloves together. “I know,” she replied softly.

“Good,” Jaskier said, stepping away from a cart. “I have an idea. But. You’ll need a new pair of clothes.”

Cirilla stared at him skeptically. “What is it?”

“Follow me,” he said with a toothy grin.

He bought Cirilla a new outfit from the market- a thin pair of pants and a shirt sewn by a little old lady. He ignored her protests and grabbed his stuff from the inn before heading into the forest. Cirilla followed after him.

“Where are we- ” Cirilla stopped, mid-question, as Jaskier stopped in front of a stream of running, clear water. “Jaskier,” she said, serious. “It’s way too cold to swim.”

Jaskier hmmed, tapping his chin. “Only if you’re a wuss,” he said with a wink, already tugging off his shoes. Cirilla gasped as he jumped into the water and went under, coming back up seconds later. “Come on!”

Cirilla rolled her eyes, but dutifully removed her hood and shoes, and her new pair of gloves before stepping into the water with a shudder.

“It’s- it’s freezing!” she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Jaskier swam closer and splashed her. “This,” he decided with a grin, “can be our version of training.”

Cirilla laughed loudly as she splashed him back.

Jaskier was having fun… until he wasn’t. He slumped against the headboard and watched as Cirilla flipped through a book she’d found at the market.

“You’re missing him,” she said without even looking up.

Jaskier startled, adjusted, and cleared his throat. “How- how can you tell?”

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I can hear you thinking from here.”

“Well,” he smiled tightly, “I didn’t know you were a mind reader, too, little one.”

Cirilla rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the book with her. She walked over and sat with him. “Do you… do you really think he’s going to be okay?”

Jaskier ignored the pain in his chest. “Yes,” he said. “He’s always okay.”

Cirilla stared down at the closed book in her lap. “You don’t just have feelings for him,” she said suddenly. She looked up. “You’re in love with him.” Jaskier stiffened, but she just barreled on. “Aren’t you?”

“I- I- ” he stammered. Thankfully, he was saved by the door opening and- “Geralt!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Oh, oh, thank the Gods, you’re- you’re okay.”

Cirilla jumped up, too, the book falling out of her lap. Geralt entered the room and sure enough Yennefer followed after him, as beautiful as ever. Jaskier felt that familiar little spark of jealously and squashed it.

“That’s…” Cirilla started, looking at Geralt for confirmation. He nodded with a grunt and Cirilla rushed forward. “Um. I’m Cirilla,” she greeted.

Yennefer stared down at her. “Yennefer,” she said finally, and Jaskier relaxed.

“I- wow,” she breathed. “I- I don’t even know where to start.”

Geralt reached out and set a heavy hand on her shoulder. “Tomorrow,” he said. “We’ve been traveling all day.”

Cirilla nodded quickly and stepped out of the way as Yennefer approached Jaskier, long black curls bouncing with each step. “Jaskier,” she greeted. “You look well.”

“So do you,” he replied, “but you knew that already.”

Yennefer smirked and turned around, nearly hitting him with her hair. He sputtered and took a step back. “Well, Geralt is right about one thing: I do need my beauty sleep.”

“Tomorrow, then,” Cirilla said, almost hopefully.

Jaskier watched as Yennefer visibly softened around the edges. “Tomorrow,” she confirmed. “Goodnight, Cirilla. Jaskier.” She walked to the door and eyed Geralt. “Geralt.”

She left the room and Cirilla followed soon after.

“So…” Jaskier said, sitting on the bed. “Are you guys…”

Geralt sighed heavily and joined him on the bed a few seconds later. Jaskier silently readjusted their positions, placing his hands on Geralt’s shoulders and massaging lightly. “We didn’t fight,” he said. “So, that’s something.”

“That is something,” he agreed. “Do you think… this’ll be good for her?”

Geralt turned his head, looking at him. “Yeah,” he said. “I think so.”

Jaskier didn’t know if they were talking about Cirilla or Yennefer or both.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
